


Captain's Duty

by SomebodyElse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Established Relationship, F/F, Gem Sex, Gemitals, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, RupphireBall, Sexual Roleplay, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyElse/pseuds/SomebodyElse
Summary: There was a firmly set hierarchy between gems. On the very top, the Diamonds; their presence pristine and their power overwhelming, matriarchs of their Empire. The Aristocrats followed- members of a gemkind of which there were few- counting in tens instead of thousands, as was the norm for less important, more common gems.Then there were the elites- highly trained warriors, usually quartzes- followed by the most abundant of all, the Rubies. In usual situation, Ruby stationed as a guard was nothing to boast about- however, when one served faithfully, their effort was rewarded.Especially if their mistress was a Sapphire.-----------18+ NSFW, Some Rupphire/Eyeball roleplaying fun~





	Captain's Duty

There was a firmly set hierarchy between gems. On the very top, the Diamonds; their presence pristine and their power overwhelming, matriarchs of their Empire. The Aristocrats followed- members of a gemkind of which there were few- counting in tens instead of thousands, as was the norm for less important, more common gems.

Then there were the elites- highly trained warriors, usually quartzes- followed by the most abundant of all, the Rubies. In usual situation, Ruby stationed as a guard was nothing to boast about- however, when one served faithfully, their effort was rewarded.

Especially if their mistress was a Sapphire.

4ND was an old Ruby- an experienced Ruby. First stationed as Pink Diamond's guard; later as the Captain of her old platoon, rising in ranks faster than a ship would reach speed of light. A skilled fighter, a wizened leader, it was her pride and privilege to be the right hand of one of the highest nobles- the future-seeing Sapphire of Blue Diamond's court.

Of course, with gem of such importance, it would be foolish to think she could guarantee the safety all alone. Rubies worked best in numbers, after all.

It did mean, however, that sometimes, the less behaved of her platoon caused mischief from time to time- which she would usually let slide- but what is too much is too much.

Butting heads with overly confident pebble has not been on her agenda that day- however, it was a given, unspoken rule:

Where fist doesn't help, bite on the neck does.

Roughly paraphrased of course.

She made her Ruby aware of that the day previous.

However, she did not count on her mistress taking an interest in her... _methods_ of disciplining.

"...You are nervous."

The calm words cut through her wandering thoughts with an effectiveness she hadn't witnessed even in the finest blade. Dragging a sharp breath through her nose, the Ruby's eye flickered towards the gem walking calmly beside her- but focused forward on their path just as fast. It had been disconcerting at first, to go from serving someone as massive as a Diamond, to someone as fragile as her current mistress- but that has been just an illusion. The Sapphire's walk was elegant; ethereal in the way she glided- _danced_ \- across the floor, and though she wasn't as tall, nor as robust as 4ND, there was a quiet strength to her - and tempered steel in her blue gaze, that made the Ruby's mouth go dry on occasion and had a chill rush up her spine.

It has been a sight usually to witness, like from stories of old, where Ruby was dressed up in her finest soldier's uniform, looking strict and imposing next to her mistress in her beautiful dress- but not today. Her Clarity chose to wore very different attire today, one that hugged her figure too nicely. So much that the Ruby found her eye wandering over on occasion, tracing the soft curves of the Sapphire's form.

"...Apologies, Your Clarity," she grunted, aware her mistress didn't like her statements to go uncommented "I suppose I am... mildly concerned." She went tense when she caught a glimpse of steel blue eye (so so dark) glance her way, but figured that from the twitch of the Sapphire's lips the aristocrat was merely amused at her Captain's effort to protect her sensibilities.

"Your concern is flattering, dear Captain," the Sapphire murmured smoothly- _warm, reassuring_ \- pausing in her walk and prompting 4ND to do the same "However I believe, you will be... surprised, by what I consider inappropriate. More importantly-"

The Ruby's breath caught in her throat which had suddenly tightened, when the Sapphire suddenly stepped close- so close that the red gem could feel the noble's natural chill seep into her skin even through the thick fabric of her uniform- and then she could only clamp her mouth shut as the aristocrat leaned so close that her plump lips rested near her ear.

"- I have found your Ruby wandering last night... Stumbling... Unclothed..." Her blue eye was focused firmly on the Ruby's own, silent promise in that intense gaze. "I think you will find her very agreeable this evening~"

4ND felt tremble start up through her limbs at the implication- and the Sapphire's tone and look was nothing short of suggestive. Suddenly she has become very aware on how close the noble was to her, and how her current attire of tight riding pants and high heeled boots showed off her best features.

It was an impulse- a momentary failure on the Ruby's part, she supposed- when her glowed hands rose by instinct and slid down the flat of the Sapphire's back, through her soft curly hair, tracing the curve of her hips and round rear. She went rigid a moment after when her mistress drew in sharp hiss, tensing beneath her warm palms.

They were left to stare at each other for a small moment.

"...Quite daring of you, my dear Captain," the Sapphire breathed, her eye half-lidded and dark with impure intent "Almost as if you... wish to be _disciplined_ yourself."

"...That would be hard," 4ND  rasped, her hands tightening on the noble's generous bottom "I am the Captain of my squad."

"Oh my dear Ruby... I think _I_ can handle disciplining you _in that case_."

It was a promise, thick and heavy with a lustful warning, and 4ND could only swallow. Then she nodded, accepting the mild chastisement, and stepped away, assuming her previously kept distance.

They did not spoke again on the remaining way to the Sapphire's chambers- but now she at least knew what to do, what her mistress expects from her. Could it be that the aristocrat simply desired to let loose for once?

Or had she seen this happening in the future?

Any questions had left her however, when she finally arrived at their set destination and saw what had the Sapphire meant by 'agreeable'.

The first thing she noticed was the room's decor; a mattress that seemed to cover most of the central part of the room, large enough to host several quartzes quite comfortably. Soft silk sheets and numerous cushions were a mandatory feature- and amidst them was her Ruby.

Shivering on her knees and looking very small in the middle of the soft blues- but alluring in such was that had 4ND's breath hitch.

Sapphire was right- her subordinate certainly looked more willing to _listen_ now than she had the night before, where her stubborn pride got in the way of even the simplest of commands. She had been glaring- disobeying more than obeying really, and the evening had turned into hours of growls and bites and shows of strength. Only, now it was clearly not the case; 4ND had no idea what her mistress did with her Ruby, but there was hazy, almost cowed look in those dark eyes now, watching both her and the blue gem with an air of anticipation. She looked long and hard into that gaze- and could feel her pants getting tighter when her Ruby tilted her own head lightly in response, in gesture of baring her neck.

Which was decorated with dark, leather collar, the blue triangle insignia shining from the front of it brightly and telling. Connected to it was a long, black leash, pooling down between the Ruby's knees.

4ND swallowed hard.

"I am waiting," the Sapphire said simply, voice cool. Her eye was once again covered but the Ruby felt its gaze bore into her back, pointed ( _concerned_ ) and so she moved to stand straighter, crossing her arms behind her back. When she walked across the room, her steps muffled by the soft padding of the large mattress, she let herself radiate power and authority only a gem of her stature had. Coming to stop before her subordinate however, she found her resolve faltering- if only for just a fraction of a second.

Could she do this? Wasn't she overstepping some lines?

It was an instinct to look into the other Ruby's eyes and hold her gaze for a long while, letting the silence trickle in and stay. It wasn't as stifling as she had feared, however; but warm and inviting- both of which were reflected in the red gem's gaze.

Perhaps that was what had her reach down and grab at the metal ring that was connected to the gem's collar, then drew her hand up, releasing a soft breath as the leash slipped smoothly between her fingers. Clutching onto it, she used it as a way to force the Ruby to rise up on her knees- enough so that her face was lined with 4ND's crotch, where already a noticeable tent existed from the Captain's rising arousal.

"...I heard your behaviour is still left to be desired, soldier." she breathed, her voice shaking perhaps a little at the end- a fact which had her tighten her grip on the leash, yanking it gently, feeling her throat tighten when the Ruby let out a soft moan. "Going against your Lady's wishes? Not a good thing."

They were staring at each other intently, the smaller of the two straining to keep herself up in the position 4ND wanted her in. The Captain did not dare to break the eye-contact - even as her free hand travelled down to do a short work on her belt, unbuckling it with an experienced twist of her wrist. From there it was almost laughably easy to shift her pants down her hips- even easier was to curl her wide hand around her half-hard shaft, hissing as the cool air of the room hit its sensitive skin.

Another second of hesitation- was this the way to go? Perhaps the question burned too brightly in her single eye, as her subordinate's lips twitched in barely noticeable smile, before her eyes closed and she leaned forward- and 4ND could only bit her lip and arch her back a little as she felt the other's soft- _warm_ \- lips close around the tip, prompting a ragged groan to tear from her throat.

She squeezed her eye shut- finding it hard to both look and experience the skilled Ruby's tongue flicking gently on the underside of her thick member- and her chest heaved once- then twice- before she heard the faint clicking of her mistress' heels and then felt a hand (much smaller than hers) touching her rear.

Her Clarity said nothing, though 4ND could feel her breath- fast and shallow, making her shudder as the cool air hit the back of her neck- and desiring to please her, she tugged at the leash and grabbed fistful of the younger Ruby's hair. The smaller gem went on willingly; her mouth opening wider and taking the pulsing hot shaft deeper- so deep that 4ND had to suppress a whine when one small swallow squeezed her quite mercilessly in a chamber of _hot_ and _wet_.

"..That is one way to keep her silent," the Sapphire breathed, her voice thick and her hand trembling as it went slipping lower, quite well between 4ND's thighs, that had the Ruby jolt slightly and tilt her head back. "Yes... I quite like that. She is _not_ allowed to speak up tonight."

It was an order- but said in such way and with such _meaningful_ context, that the gem only shuddered as heat pooled in her abdomen, while the smaller Ruby gave a muffled moan. It didn't took much- no warning beside yanking the gem closer by her hair and thrusting forward, groaning out loud when the tense coil in her gut snapped in explosive release. She could hear her mistress making a noise of surprise, just like she could feel her subordinate gave a little jerk and slap 4ND's thigh- neither of them expected the old Ruby to finish so soon and truthfully, that had the Captain flush in mild embarrassment.

But the warm palm on her thigh rubbed soothing circles into her leg and the Sapphire's weight was comfortably pressed against her back, and that calmed her down. Grunting, eyebrows set into a frown, she took a step back and let her still half-hard member slip free from the Ruby's lips. The red gem took a deep breath and gazed up at her with half-lidded eyes, licking her lips and swallowing almost absently. There was a deep blush spread across her cheeks in such way that made the redness of her skin stand out even more, and for some reason it made 4ND smirk- just a little but it was there.

She could issue an order here; it wouldn't be hard as the words were gathering on her tongue, snapping and strong- she could order the _whelp_ to go on all fours and then pin her with her much superior size-

But that thought disappeared when she took in what she was actually seeing and instead she was moving, hands grabbing the Ruby's shoulder's before she was even aware of it, crashing their lips together. There was something like laughter from Her Clarity's direction and that only encouraged her more, because her mistress _didn't mind_ \- and maybe that was why she didn't hesitate to bite down on the Ruby's lower lip, revelling in her soft whimper.

Drawing back was like resurfacing for air she didn't really need but desired. Chest heaving and gem glittering in the low blue light, 4ND took the moment to take in the situation she was in.

In the best situation possible, she thought a moment after.

Her Ruby was lying underneath her- legs spread in such way that allowed her Captain to rest comfortably between them, lowkey grinding their sexes together. Her eyes were blown wide, small perky breasts- both nipples already hard- rising with each shaky breath. Her hands rested above her head, wrists close to each other- apparently 4ND must have pinned them there and her Ruby was unwilling to move them back down. There was an expression on her face that made the fire in 4ND's chest roar back into an inferno; swollen, slick lips and cheeks redder than any Ruby she ever met before; messed up hair and faint sheen of sweat glistening of her skin.

There was a noise of clapping- and 4ND turned her head towards her mistress, flushing when the Sapphire looked back with her eye clearly visible- and clearly pleased.

"...I have heard rumours about Rubies and their culture," she said slowly, coming closer with a seducing sway to her hips so hypnotizing that neither of the red gems could tear their gaze off of it " _Wilder than the fire they possess_... 'That couldn't be possibly true', I thought. And yet I am proven wrong- and gladly." Her blue gaze flickered to her subordinate, regarding her silently, before she let one of her legs rise and pressed the tip of her boot on the Ruby's soft navel, lips twitching when the gem's breath hitched.

"What a spectacular show of power and rule... But Captain-" she glanced at 4ND who straightened at the address, attentive "-Don't end this too quickly, hmm? I want to see her _begging_ with her eyes."

Never once she rose her voice or changed her tone, keeping it soft and almost sweet all the way through. But the ravenous hunger in her blue gaze was telling a different story, and the older Ruby found herself smirking and giving a salute. She could see her subordinate watching them- teeth biting hard into her lip, perhaps to stop herself from speaking- that was the order and while normally it would be tempting to disobey, it has been _the Sapphire's_ order. And so 4ND drew back- and that gave her mistress much needed space to move her foot and rub the tip of her boot against the shorter gem's outer lips; action that had the Ruby arch off the sheets with a stuttering, whimpering moan, and attempt to close her thighs shut. She wasn't allowed, however, as her Captain grabbed her legs right above her knees, fingers digging into her flesh, and pinned them down, offering the Sapphire as much playing field as she needed.

"Look at you, my dear Ruby," the blue gem breathed, eye half-lidded but her gaze almost burning, while her leg moved slowly up and down; a motion that left the red gem a shaking mess " _Look at you_ \- do you desire me, soldier? Is that why you were so willing to go along to my wishes?"

 _Who wouldn't desire you_ , 4ND nearly said but bit her lip at the last second, swallowing the words down. However perhaps there was a future where she wasn't fast enough, as her mistress paused in her speech and looked her way, long and hard. The red gem was no coward however and she looked back with the same intense gaze- pleasantly surprised when she could see the noble's cheeks turn deeper blue.

It left a sort of giddy, fluttering feeling in her stomach, because that was _very promising_.

"...Make her come for me, Captain," the Sapphire said finally, tearing her gaze away and stepping back "I want to see her expression when she does." The aristocrat's voice sounded breathless and her cheeks darkened further. With a tilt of her head, she hid her eye in the shadow cast by her hair- and 4ND _knew_ she was looking into the future and was seeing all sorts of paths; ones that had were affecting the noble even now, as there seemed to be sort of nervous energy surrounding her now.

No, not nervous- _eager_.

"Yes, Your Clarity."

Letting go of one of the Ruby's thighs- and pressing her own leg between them, when the gem immediately tried to close them, the _cheeky pebble_ \- 4ND cupped her subordinate's core and slipped two fingers between her folds, rubbing on the soft flesh hidden underneath. She couldn't feel anything beside the radiating heat, thanks to her dark elbow-length gloves- but from the way the Ruby let out a soft shuddering breath, and from the slick, almost lewdly wet sound, it was clear she was more than ready for what 4ND has prepared for her.

Still, she did pull her fingers free for a second- squinting as she gauged just how wet the other gem got- and only then she finally let one of her digits circle the Ruby's entrance, grinning slightly when she saw and _heard_ her breath hitch. However instead of the expected one finger she had been teasing her with, she pressed in two, and the Ruby cried out at the sudden fullness, her hand snapping down to grasp at 4ND's wrist- purely out of habit, the older gem guessed, as she did nothing beside that, arching off the mattress while her Captain started thrusting her hand fast, thumb pressing into her clit.

"Merciless," the Sapphire commented in soft voice but there was an undertone of amusement, the noble coming to kneel beside the squirming and moaning gem "Good, _good_... Keep up the pace."

For some reason, being ordered in such way only encouraged 4ND to do _better_ ,  to go far beyond and above what was asked of her. The result was her subordinate whimpering out loud, her thighs shaking and breathing growing irregular, while both 4ND and her mistress watched with hungry dark look in their eyes. In and out, up until the point where the Captain dared to press in another finger- action which had the Ruby jerk and had her mouth open wide in startled, gasping moan- and from there it was only a matter of seconds before flick to her clit had the gem twitching and snap into sitting position, ragged cry rising from her lips as an orgasm hit her fast and hard.

But she wasn't allowed a moment of rest. The moment 4ND pulled her hand free- drawing out a choked whimper from the other Ruby- the aristocrat was grabbing her hand by her wrist and closing her plump lips around the stained fingers in such greedy fashion that had the Captain made a muffled noise of surprise. She could feel the chill from the Sapphire's tongue as it lapped up all the juices, and then the noble was drawing away as fast as she came on- turning towards the shivering mess of a gem on the sheets and drawing her into deep kiss, definitely letting her taste her herself on those sinful lips.

It was such an attractive and arousing sight that 4ND nearly didn't notice that her mistress had dropped _something_ near the Ruby's legs- and upon closer inspection, she realized it was a set of paired leather straps- or binds really, definitely used to tie someone's ankles and thighs together. Eye flicking towards the red and blue pair, she gave a chuckle when she realized the Sapphire's plan. Using the distraction provided, the Captain didn't hesitate to go along with it- binding her subordinates legs together as hinted, slightly surprised when the gem offered no resistance whatsoever.

It was only after the Sapphire pulled back- string of saliva connecting her mouth to the Ruby's own- that the red gem realized her situation changed. It pulled a groan from her lips and prompted her to cover her face with her arms, her thighs pressing close. It was a pity; 4ND was actually enjoying the sight of the other's swollen folds, enjoyed the _scent_ that was rising from her core. So much that she felt a rumbling, possessive growl rise within her chest- one that was clearly heard as she could see the Ruby tense, could hear her breath turning shaky, and one red eye peeked at her between the crossed arms.

"Easy, my dear Captain," Sapphire cooed to her, twisting near so she could nip lightly at 4ND's jaw " _Easy_... You may do whatever your heart desires- but not the main event, not yet. I want to witness that." That meant anything apart from full on penetration, the Ruby guessed- which was disappointing as the itch was almost unbearable at this point- the urge to sink into that well prepared, well lubricated hole and just let loose so great that 4ND for just a moment considered _disobeying_.

But only for a moment- as when Her Clarity drew back, there was a soft glow and glitter of light- and then the blue gem was _without_ pants. The sight seemed to steal away any coherent thoughts as 4ND could do nothing more than just _stare_ \- an action which her subordinate mirrored with to perfection.

Laugh escaped the blue gem's lips and her cheeks were a very deep blue at this point, but she offered no explanation for her sudden change- thought really, she didn't need to, when she almost lazily climbed over the lying Ruby's chest until she was hovering with her hips above her head. The collared gem understood instantly what the Sapphire desired; her arms rose and wrapped around the noble's thighs, pulling her down-

-And then it was their mistress arching with a breathy, wanton moan, throwing her head back that had her fair hair pool on the Ruby's quivering stomach. Blue hips started to roll forward in a slow, circular motion- well corresponding with the actions of the Ruby's tongue, 4ND guessed. It made her slightly jealous, actually; she wouldn't mind to be bound if it brought _this_ kind of a reward.

Still.

Slight grumble rose from her lips, her face set into a scowl, and maybe that was why her hands were none too gentle when she pried the red gem's thighs apart to get to _her_ prize. Any dark thoughts disappeared however when she was once again presented with the fruits of her labour- and then she was leaning down and forwards without even thinking about it, licking her dry lips briefly just before she mouthed at her Ruby's moist sex, hot tongue slipping from behind her teeth to lap at the twitching entrance.

There was a muffled cry and her subordinate's hips jerked- but the Sapphire was seated comfortably and her grip on the Ruby's hair was firm. She wouldn't be allowed to leave- not until the blue gem said so.

Still, she was being kinder than 4ND would have been, cooing softly and giving gentle shushing noises each time the soldier trembled- _no wonder she was so obedient_ , the older gem thought with a roll of her eye, Her Clarity had her wrapped around her little finger. What it meant however that she felt absolutely no guilt in putting her through what she was doing. No gentle or careful licks, but full on hard swipes of her tongue, dragging it hard between her labia and flicking it against her clitoris, taking care to close her mouth fully around the gem's vulva and sucking hard.

It was noisy, it was messy- and 4ND felt savage satisfaction at hearing the Ruby's cries and whimpers, relished in feeling her thighs trembling under the iron grip of her hands. She knew that with such treatment, it won't take long for the younger gem to hit another orgasm hard- which is why she pulled back sharply just before it could come to that, smirk twisting her glossy lips when she heard the gem's frustrated sob, clearly heard as their mistress stood up in the exact same moment.

 _Future vision_ , thought the old gem in amusement, returning the other Ruby's glare with a lazy look of her own.

That is not to say that drawing away was a decision the noble came to easily. The Sapphire was trembling, her chest was heaving with uneven breaths- pupil blown wide and with slick running down her inner thigh, the blue gem clearly desired nothing more than reaching her own peak, and yet it seemed that the temptation to see the 'main event' was even _greater_.

"Wait- wait-" her mistress stuttered, stumbling on shaky legs as she walked past the larger Ruby "I have a- _wait_ -" She kneeled and bowed over, searching among the cushions- and the angle gave 4ND the privilege to see the Sapphire's wet sex and swollen folds, entrance just _dripping_ with invitation to be filled. She forced back a needy whine- because _this_ was a true test of her patience, and that thought had her shaft- _once again rock hard_ \- twitch in agreement.

Sooner or later, she _will_ pin the blue gem down and respectfully _fuck_ her mind out.

 _Respectfully_.

Slight pulse of the other gem's thighs had her attention brought back towards the Ruby she was holding firmly down- and the soldier was giving her a wide-eyed, almost hungry look- no, not her, but the member that was bobbing up and down between her legs, in rhythm with her heavy, hot breathing. So it seemed that even this misbehaving pebble had her limits, and she definitely reached them. To test this, she lightly patted her heated sex, smirking when the Ruby let out a sobbing groan- but before she could do something else the Sapphire was back, a set of familiar cuffs and straps in one hand, and something that looked like firm whip in other.

The cuffs were thrown her way and 4ND caught them purely by habit- inspecting them curiously while the blue gem kneeled beside the other Ruby and unclasped the leash from her collar, evidently deeming it unnecessary by now. It took only a moment for the Captain to realize what was _this_ particular set for- and without needing to be prompted, she grabbed her Ruby by her hips and turned her around on her stomach, pulling her hands behind her back and snapping first the cuffs on her wrist, before tightening the second set of straps on her arms just above her elbows.

"You learn fast," the Sapphire gave a breathy laugh, sliding up next to her and watching her work with lustful gleam in her gaze. She was twisting the whip in her hand with almost eager anticipation, shifting from foot to foot. "Good, my dear Captain, very good... Now the main event."

The eagerness was something to comment on later, 4ND decided, but for now she let it slip from her mind. She got _permission_ \- and though it wasn't the blue gem bowed under her ( _yet_ ) she had been wanting to do this to her Ruby just as badly.

Apparently the other red gem was in agreement, because as her Captain shifted her so that she was lying on her belly only with her rear angled up, she went along willingly, shifting almost desperately into the right position. There was no foreplay, no teasing- 4ND grabbed onto the Ruby's hips hard and pressed to her entrance, thrusting forward with almost laughable ease. Satisfied groan rose from her lips even as she could hear the whimpered 'please' escape the other gem's lips. A brief moment as she pulled out so that only the tip of her shaft was in- and then she sank in with a quick, smooth move, drawing out a ragged moan from the smaller gem's lips.

With each passing second, her pace grew faster, her thrusts turning rougher. She aimed deep and she went in hard, breathing sharply through clenched teeth and her feet digging into the soft sheets bellow them as she used her whole body to slam into the shaking gem under her. But the Ruby sure did not complain- in fact, she didn't even notice how her upper half was ground into the mattress with the sheer force of 4ND's thrusts, in fact only crying out encouragement and soft pleads of 'faster, _faster_ -' escaping her lips.

4ND was more than happy to comply- or she would have, if a sudden sharp swat to her backside didn't send a jolt down her whole body and prompted her to look back with hazy eye.

The Sapphire stood there, her expression twisted into something wild and barely constrained- but the quiet authority in her gaze had the Captain pause.

"Slow down," the noble breathed out hard "On your back- turn on your back, _turn her around_."

There was a beat of silence as 4ND forced her lust-filled mind to process the words- and then she was bowing over the smaller ruby to grab her around her waist and rolling both of them obediently, so that the Sapphire got what she desired- the older gem on her back with the younger resting on her chest and stomach. Breathing hard, 4ND then grabbed one of the Ruby's thighs to pull her leg to the side and her other hand grasped her chin, forcing her to look their mistress' way. Giving the blue gem a front row seats to seeing the Captain's member pump in and out of the Ruby's greedy hole, while the smaller gem's chest heaved with shaky, stuttering breaths, panting hard and nearly half-delirious from all the sensations she was being gifted.

The aristocrat was silent for once- kneeling down with her eye focused on the arousing sight before her, before using the tip of her whip to push against the Ruby's other knee, so she spread her legs fully.

Figuring this was all the blue gem wanted, 4ND turned her attention back to the gem in her arms- breath hitching when she saw her eyebrows knotted together and eyes squeezed shut, the expression on her face being one of absolute bliss mixed with strained pleasure. Spark of concern flickered through her lust-addled mind- was the smaller gem tired already? It certainly seemed like it, and it looked like the only thing the red gem wished for right now was to finally reach the long needed relief.

Similar realization seemed to reach the Sapphire as well, because in the next moment she was kneeling beside the bound Ruby's shoulders, her gloved hand reaching up to cup her cheek and stroke it gently. The red gem did nothing beside giving a small groan, and that was enough for 4ND to let her hand travel down to the Ruby's mound, fingers circling her clit. That was all it took for the Ruby to shudder and come hard with a sobbing cry- one which was quickly swallowed by the blue gem's plump lips in a sweet, loving kiss, while 4ND let out a soft rumble from her throat. She slowed her thrusts to gentle rocking while she rubbed her cheek against the Ruby's own- and then finally pulled out, _carefully_ , when it was clear the other was done.

It was almost bizarre how different was their behaviour now, when she and the Sapphire used their combined strength to lower the Ruby gently onto the cushions, turning her around so the blue gem could un-cuff her while 4ND took care to free her legs. When she was done, she simply sat back in silence, watching as the Sapphire seemed to murmur questions to the tired gem while she carefully unstrapped the collar from her neck, to which the Ruby answered just as softly. Apparently everything was okay, as 4ND could see the tension leaving the blue gem's shoulders, and then with last parting kiss, she turned again towards the bigger Ruby, leaving the smaller one to curl comfortably on and around a cushion.

"...On your back, Captain." Her mistress ordered softly and 4ND swallowed, obeying after a moment of hesitation. The blue gem let out a noise of appreciation, moving to straddle her hips- making the Ruby hiss at the sudden temperature difference, a shiver running up her form.

"Give me your hands." Following the next order and presenting her hands towards the Sapphire, she felt her eyebrows rise when a maroon ribbon was being tied around her wrists- a familiar ribbon actually, and 4ND let her gaze flicker towards the other Ruby, who was watching them with tired but content expression on her face, and slight mischief in her eyes that had the older gem snort. _Cheeky pebble_.

"Your punishment, Captain," Her Clarity continued in the same soft voice, kissing her knuckles before pushing the tied hands above the Ruby's head "You are not allowed to touch."

 _Well what a punishment indeed_ , was her only sulky thought as the blue gem unbuttoned the light blue blouse she had been wearing- and she couldn't help the displeased noise that escaped her, when the Sapphire's _lovely_ perky breasts had been revealed before her, nipples hard and just inviting her to give them a squeeze. She gave the blue gem a squinty glare and only received an amused glance in return, prompting her to huff- just before the Sapphire rolled her hips and caused the Ruby to gave a raspy moan.

Squeezing her eye shut, she let out a shuddering breath when she felt her shift and felt a cool hand ( _it seemed the gem took off her gloves_ ) grasping the thickness of her member. The tip was brought to a chilly but wet opening- and then she could feel it straining to press in, ragged whine rising from the noble's lips. But she worked it in- _she always did_ \- and then it took but a moment for the Sapphire to move, while her cool palms slid under 4ND's shirt and found her breasts.

 _Stars, oh stars_ \- the Ruby's breathing turned shivery and harsh, the gem biting her lip hard and her role forgotten, those actions mirrored by the blue gem slowly riding her.

It was _always_ like this- slow and careful but they couldn't do it any other way. 4ND was still too unused to Sapphire's cold temperature- just like Sapphire was too unused to 4ND's heat ( _Ruby was never one to grow a phallus, preferring to receive penetration instead of mounting someone else_ ).

They have been both close already- 4ND from fucking Ruby just a moments ago, and Sapphire from Ruby's skilled tongue. As such it took maybe few minutes of gentle thrusts and slow rolls of their hips before Sapphire arched with a soft moan, brought over by the heat pooling into her abdomen. 4ND on the other hand felt her the coil in her gut snap from the chills brought on from the body above her, breathing hard through her nose as the tension finally left her body.

She felt suddenly very tired- but at the same time, sated and feeling the need to grin a little, as this was certainly... an interesting evening.

"...Aendi?" She blinked her eye open, looking up at Sapphire peering down at her with worry ( _it was a nickname Steven gave her and stuck, and though 4ND liked to grumble, it made her feel a bit special when Ruby or Sapphire used it- or Garnet)._

"..'M fine," she huffed, moving her hands down from above her head, humming as Sapphire untied them effortlessly "Just tired."

Sapphire smiled at her in return and gingerly moved of off her, shuddering sigh escaping her as she let the Ruby's member slip out of her. 4ND sighed at the feeling, slightly relieved to be honest; while it was pretty pleasurable while she was aroused, the fact remained that at some point she just got _too cold_.

Sitting up while Sapphire was already moving back towards Ruby, 4ND  didn't bother fixing her clothes and instead phased them off completely, with the blue gem following suit even before she kneeled before the other red gem. Suppressing a yawn (sleep was a thing that 4ND quickly learned and liked), she stood up and stretched, before lazily stumbling towards the kissing pair, falling beside them with a soft 'whompf'. Wriggling a bit to find a comfortable spot, she then turned on her side to watch Sapphire bundle up a protesting Ruby into comfortable fuzzy blanket, then hug her tight, rubbing their cheeks together. That was still a bizarre moment to witness- it was just such a _Ruby_ thing to do, when Sapphire was clearly not a Ruby- but the action counted all the same, as Ruby immediately quieted  down and relaxed, instinctively soothed by the affectionate gesture.

Not wanting to be left out, 4ND moved to press against the younger gem from behind, snuffling at her temple gruffly- mollified when the smaller Ruby turned her head to nuzzle her cheek with the same love and attention she gifted Sapphire.

"...You sure you alright?" she muttered towards the cocooned gem, wrapping her arms around her waist protectively. All seemed to be going fine until the last bit- but Ruby just nodded, giving a crooked smile.

"Yeah. It was just a lot- but _stars_ , I feel so _good_." The smile widened into a bashful grin and 4ND gave an amused snort. How typical- how could she forget? She _was_ a Ruby after all. Still, tingle of relief spread through her body and she pulled the smaller gem into a kiss, brief and sweet, which had Ruby relax and sigh happily. It was something 4ND learned at the beginning, that kisses were Ruby's favourite- either giving them or receiving them, it did not matter- while Sapphire liked her cheeks to be caressed. Speaking of which, the older Ruby immediately corrected that as well, reaching out with her broad hand to cup the blue gem's face, feeling her lips twitch when Sapphire made a pleased noise and leaned into the palm's warmth.

In turn both of her lovers reached out with their respective gem hands and grasped onto her other hand briefly- and feeling their stones, feeling the steady pulse of their life against her skin was the greatest feeling of all, which had 4ND heave a shuddering sigh and curl into Ruby a bit closer.

"...You two gonna fuse soon?" she murmured questioningly, watching them look at each other- and was pleasantly surprised when they both shook their heads.

"Not until tomorrow," Sapphire said in assurance "We could use some time to spend as us."

"I want to enjoy the soreness." Ruby shrugged, unashamed, grinning when Sapphire swatted gently at her backside. "What? Don't tell me you don't enjoy the result, _'Your Clarity'_ ~"

"Sapphire's fault." 4ND agreed bluntly, her eye half-lidded, watching in amusement as the blue gem groaned slightly, dark blush spreading across her cheeks. "Those uptight aristocrats, taking advantage of their poor guards for their own sick pleasure-"

"You two are horrible," Sapphire stated flatly, unimpressed by their teasing and even less by Ruby's silent chortling "You are horrible and I want to have nothing more to do with y-" he words turned to startled shriek when Ruby suddenly rolled over and blew a loud wet raspberry on her bare stomach, the blue gem grabbing onto her shoulders and trying to get her to stop while squirming with giggles.

4ND watched their squabbling with a soft, warm feeling centered in her chest, sort of quiet happiness making itself known through her whole body. Hard to imagine she used to _hate_ them- that she used to think the worst of the mismatched pair of outcasts, who made perverse Fusion in front Blue Diamond's court and who ran away and joined to fight for a Rebellion. Only, Homeworld was _wrong_ \- there was nothing perverse about Garnet, who was a kind and gentle gem- and there was nothing horrible about Ruby and Sapphire, who opened their arms and drew her in; who picked up the pieces of her and put them back together, using patience, and trust, and most importantly _love_ to mend them back together, to heal all the cracks.

Months later, and she still didn't have the right words to tell- to explain just how much they mean to her. Though, watching them, she guessed they already knew- and that was all she needed to grin and move forward, reaching with her hand to pinch Sapphire's butt and causing another shriek to escape from her lips.

All was well.


End file.
